


got me lookin' (spit the fire and kindle the flame)

by gunhee



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Just Music
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha!hunchul, also au!!! again!!!, lapslock, literally just pwp what kinda trash am i.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunhee/pseuds/gunhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hunchul is very good at controlling his inner animal. just not all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me lookin' (spit the fire and kindle the flame)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is another hybrid au where siyoung and hunchul are teachers in a hybrid boarding school. siyoung is human and hunchul is a panther/human hybrid. idk.

it has become a custom for siyoung to come visit hunchul on thursday nights. the reason for that is mostly because hunchul only has two late classes on friday, and siyoung has none. it’s actually really comforting to talk to someone after a long week of teaching, siyoung discovers, because unwinding to someone who understands how obnoxious students can be is quite the relief.

he knocks on the wooden door leading into the music teacher’s room, as usual, but today, for the first time ever, he doesn’t hear “come in” behind the closed doors. he doesn’t even get any type of response so shortly after, he knocks again. still no response.

he tries to lean in to try to hear anything, slightly worried at this point but the room is dead silent. siyoung stays that way for a few moments and just as he starts moving back to knock again, there’s a small whimper coming from the room.

soon enough the whimper turns into a legitimate groan of pain that’s audible even when siyoung jumps back in surprise. before he’s even aware what he’s doing, his hand goes for the knob and he’s turning it, voice shaky.

"hunchul, are you alright?"

the whole place is wrecked and hunchul’s kneeling on the floor, his back facing siyoung, eyes already melting from their usual dim green to an angry golden as he turns around, canines prominent and siyoung has never ever seen him like this.

hunchul roars “get out” and siyoung is literally frozen.

"siyoung, get the fuck out, i can’t keep it down"

siyoung can’t even move, let alone find the door back and hunchul slowly gets up, crazed eyes staring straight at siyoung’s face, never breaking contact as he approaches him, tail curled and flicking back and forth nervously.

and fuck, hunchul’s so close and siyoung knows something’s not right and hunchul’s pressing his nose against siyoung’s temple, inhaling deeply, the rumbling in his chest getting louder so siyoung tries to move back “i should go” but hunchul’s fingers curl around his forearm “too late.”

siyoung realizes what’s so obvious, the way hunchul seemingly can’t get enough of him “hunchul, are you in heat?” and hunchul’s face is in the crook of his neck, breaths heavy against his skin “obviously.” his voice is literally like dripping honey, a low rumble promising a good time and siyoung gulps “what do i do?” because he really just wants to help but it’s hard when hunchul’s hands are sliding down his sides to grip at his hips, the black, silken tail wrapping around him, sliding underneath the back of his shirt.

hunchul’s looking up at him, sharp canines still too close to siyoung’s neck for his liking “ideally, let me claim you.”

siyoung’s taken aback because hunchul’s never this serious, this bold and it snaps hunchul out of it and he releases siyoung’s lanky body “fuck, get outta here. now! before it turns unstoppable.” and siyoung already has his hand on the door knob before he turns around when hunchul lets out a groan, sitting down on his bed.

and then he’s in front of the hybrid again “hunchul, look at me.” hunchul’s eyes have calmed down just a little, almost completely green around the edges “siyoung, i don’t-” “i know. it’s okay. i want to.” hunchul’s eyes widen “you don’t understand, i can’t control it, i’ll hurt you” and siyoung shakes his head “then i’ll ask ikje to pay me as a compensation, he should give me a raise anyway-“

but hunchul’s getting up, eyes returning into their fucked up state “don’t say his name” and his fingers slide underneath siyoung’s shirt, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of his sides “you’ll only say my name” and he’s kissing his neck “you’ll scream it.”

hunchul turns them around, so that he’s pressing siyoung down into his own bed, staring at him with such want siyoung feels like he’s being taken apart, piece by piece, until there’s nothing left hunchul can take.

"i warned you" is the only thing hunchul can mutter out before kissing him, roughly and the arousal is evident on his tongue, the way he licks into siyoung’s mouth, impatient and needy, fingers curling and hunchul gives it his all not to let out his claws. siyoung tries to thank him by cupping his face gently but hunchul’s already pulling away, a growl ripping deep from his core, carnal and demanding and siyoung’s scared for a second but then hunchul’s lips attach to his neck, a thigh sliding between his legs and he can only tug on his hair as hunchul bites him, roughly, soothing the bite with his tongue, warm and loving.

hunchul sits back only to impatiently rip siyoung’s shirt through the middle, exposing his chest and taking off his own shirt in the process and god damn, he looks a lot better underneath all those ill-fitting shirts that somehow still suit him, than siyoung imagined.

hunchul’s skin is unnaturally hot to touch and siyoung feels like his body is melting into hunchul’s warmth. hunchul lets out a pained whine “fuck,” and his hips roll over siyoung’s almost desperately, seeking friction and siyoung didn’t even realize when hunchul started dry humping him but he never wants it to end, the warmth beneath hunchul’s jeans arousing him only more “fuck, siyoung, we can’t do this.”

and hong siyoung will be damned if he lets him stop now “what? of course we can, we’re doing it right now” and hunchul shakes his head, pitch black hair messed to hell and back, tail swishing behind him in stiff, curt motions “no, it’s different.” siyoung must have given him a confused look because hunchul desperately swallows down his want, his need “siyoung, i don’t want to fuck you. i want to mate you.”

siyoung’s frozen again, and hunchul can’t resist kissing his parted lips, licking into his mouth just a little every few moments and siyoung tries to speak up “mate?” but it comes out choked, just how siyoung feels “yeah. mate.” hunchul replies, each word followed by a kiss pressed to siyoung’s lips.

"please explain more elaborately?" siyoung asks, each word almost like a plea and hunchul knows he’s nervous as hell.

he lowers his head, so he doesn’t have to look at him, so siyoung doesn’t have to witness the intensity of the want clearly displayed openly in hunchul’s eyes “in human terms: really, really intense sex. and then you’re mine. always.”

siyoung breathes out audibly, his chest relaxing “okay. that’s okay. better than i thought.”

hunchul dares look at him, stunned “you’re okay with letting a hybrid fuck you?”

but siyoung just smiles, his eyebrow lifting and hunchul has to physically stop himself from ripping his pants off too “do i look like i mind?”

hunchul still doesn’t move, dumbstruck and siyoung helps him out, pulling him by the hair so their lips slant together again “come on, it’s okay. i want you,” he says against hunchul’s lips “and i want you to mate me.”

hunchul throws all caution to the wind, cause fuck it, he’s in no position to ask twice, his panther growling at him to claim the body beneath him, make it his, leave it filled with marks and bruises and who is hunchul to disobey the voice in his head.

he unzips siyoung’s pants as he kisses him, breathlessly and siyoung lifts his hips to help hunchul slide them off, pressing his crotch into hunchul’s and hunchul lets out a groan into his mouth and siyoung is laughing, the little shit but then hunchul leans back up, kneeling between siyoung’s legs to take off his own pants and siyoung breathes out “holy shit.” when he sees how hard and large hunchul actually is.

"you know what," he licks his lips nervously, "maybe this was a bad idea, you should just find someone else-" "nope, you." and siyoung still looks slightly concerned so hunchul leans over him again, supporting himself with his arms, right above siyoung’s bare body "don’t worry, i’ll be gentle," and siyoung smiles in relief, "at first."

then hunchul leans over to open his nightstand and siyoung strains his neck to see what he’s searching for. finally, he gets a small bottle of lube, and siyoung tries to reach up for it

"nuh-uh-uh" hunchul reprimands him, soft tail wrapping around siyoung’s wrists to hold them in place, "we’re doing this how i want," he says, pouring the liquid over his fingers and probing siyoung’s entrance carefully "considering i’m the one getting a mate."

he tries to stretch siyoung as much as he can but siyoung can see he’s straining, jaw clenched tight and he’s half curious to see what hunchul would be like if he just let go, but he thinks that can wait for another time.

hunchul is definitely larger than his fingers and the slow stretch stings as hunchul buries himself to the hilt, head dropping to siyoung’s shoulder with a groan.

siyoung tries to look at him but hunchul barks out “don’t move until you’re comfortable” and it’s obvious his patience is wearing thin and quite frankly, siyoung admires him for lasting this long.

when the pain fades into a sinfully good feeling, siyoung wraps his arms around hunchul, nails digging into his back “move.” hunchul really wasn’t joking when he mentioned intense sex because, even though he’s not a virgin, siyoung has never felt this way before.

the heat spreads from his hips throughout his entire body, down to his fingertips and hunchul feels so, so good, better than siyoung ever imagined sex could feel like “shit,” he hisses out, “you’re really good” and hunchul almost stops slamming into him after pulling out completely, almost glaring down at him on the bed and his gaze is so burning siyoung wants to hide.

he knows he’s not staring at jung hunchul but rather at what hides beneath his skin, the animal hunchul desperately tries to keep at bay all the time.

and fuck it if this isn’t the hottest thing that has happened to him.

then there are lips and sharp teeth on his neck and he’s pretty sure hunchul just drew blood but it’s fine because he’s snapping his hips back into him, agonizingly slow but deep and siyoung can’t help but wrap his legs around hunchul’s narrow hips, throwing his head back.

hunchul moves his thigh upwards, hand sliding down his leg to rest on the curve of his ass, the ass his cock is currently fucking so hard siyoung can’t not curl his fingers in pleasure.

the next thrust though, the next thrust makes him scream, his senses going numb for a second and hunchul smirks, the deep, delicious rumble from his chest filling in the gaps siyoung’s silent moans leave, and he thrusts back inside, hitting that same spot and siyoung’s back arches off the bed, “fuck, hunchul,” it comes out a high pitched keen “fuck, please, please” and he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for but apparently hunchul does, growling against his shoulder, tail wrapped around one of siyoung’s arms.

"i really like it when you say my name," hunchul says, and his voice isn’t even straining, the fucker, "you should say it more often" he adds, slamming into siyoung deeply and siyoung obliges, anything, just to keep the fire in his veins burning delicious and slow "hunchul, hunchul, please" he begs, a hand sliding into hunchul’s black hair "don’t do this to your mate."

something in hunchul snaps at that and he goes into a frenzy, not even pulling out anymore, just slamming into siyoung over and over and over again “my mate.” he roars, biting siyoung again, “mine.” as his teeth leave marks that will probably take forever to heal.

his fingertips turn to claws and the pillowcase siyoung’s hair is splayed on around his face like a halo is getting shredded to pieces but none of them seem to care, siyoung letting out little mewls as his brains are fucked out of him and hunchul lets the panther roar in his chest, sated he’s finally subduing to the heat.

siyoung comes without a warning, spurts of white hitting hunchul’s stomach but he doesn’t stop thrusting into him, hand holding on siyoung’s hipbone so tightly, it’ll surely leave a bruise.

he comes inside of siyoung, filling him up and siyoung moans, a sound hunchul will never forget and when he opens his eyes, he’s above siyoung, his siyoung, his mate, staring at him with content eyes which are slowly returning to their normal color and the only sounds are their heavy pants as they struggle to breathe properly.

"you really weren’t kidding" siyoung says, lack of air evident in his voice and he looks so fucked out hunchul honestly feels a little ashamed.

he pulls out, planting a kiss to siyoung’s forehead “i warned you” before plopping himself down next to him, arm tightly around siyoung’s waist, pulling him into his chest.

siyoung tries to move but hunchul cracks an eye open at his gesture “don’t even think about it” and he’s splaying a hand over his naked, damp chest, pushing him back down “you should get some rest” and siyoung moves just a bit closer, too tired to protest “you’ll need it.”

the effect is immediate; siyoung’s eyes snap open, staring at hunchul “what do you mean?” and hunchul sleepily smiles “i’m a cat, babe. heats last for three days.”

siyoung’s heart sinks into his heels; this is going to be a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> spread that giriron love.  
> (this is a plea i am thirsty and in love with this pairing)


End file.
